Your Eyes
by Al Luver
Summary: One day Roy ask Ed to his office. A girl named Ashley found out what is going on between Ed and Roy because she has a speacial power. What is happening between Ed and Roy?
1. The day everything turns gay

-----Chapter 1: The Day That Everything Turns Guy!-----

**READ FIRST:hia! im ash, and i wrote this story w/ my cuz kat, here is the deal, i have spell checker, but sometimes it doesnt catch all my mistakes, so i might have a few errors oh and dont said any comments that say it sucks, or it is a piece of crap, cause, u wouldnt want any 1 to write a comment to u like that.(oh, i like to say, NO FLAMES PRETTY PLEASE!) Yeah, and this story is pretty wierd, okay...SUPER FUCKIN WIERD, yeah...thats more like it. First, I dont get into true detail in the beganing like 5 chapters about the sex, and crap like that. but it will, SOON, get better. so enjoy. RoyxEd, AlxKathy(OC) (oh, and its wierd cause in the story Ashley(16...okay 15 1/2) likes Ed(15), and Kathy(17) likes Al(14).um...big age difference, but not as much as Roy and Ed. They should switch though,but my cuz, loves al. so i dont argue.) SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTE!**

"Ew!" Ashley said in disgust.

Ashley was one of Ed's partners in a mission. Al joined the two, also Ashley's 'beloved' sister Kathy.

Ashley has brown hair that goes to her shoulder, and hazel eyes. But Ashley has a dark secret, she is a homunculus. How does she have hazel eyes and brown hair you might ask? First, her hair, Kathy, who is a skilled alchemist and can use alchemy without a transmutation circle used alchemy to dye Ashley's hair brown. And now for her hazel eyes, contacts.(Okay, lets just say they existed back then.) Ashley's homunculus power is to go through walls. Witch is great for spying. Ashley's typical clothing is a black tank top. A nice pair of jeans. Also a thick choker necklace, with was of course, black. She had thick black eyeliner and black eyes shawado. She covers her left eye with a huge chunk of hair.

"What is it?" Ed asked. Well, if you seen the show, you know what Ed looks like.

"Al and Kathy are snuggling again." And there was Kathy. Ashley's older sister by one year. Kathy has the same color brown hair, but it goes a little passed the shoulders and a lot thicker. She has bright blue eyes. As you might of heard, Kathy is a extremely skilled alchemist. She can almost do anything! Kathy's typical outfit is a blue tank top. Dark pair of jeans. And wore multiple bracelets, witch the colors were pink, light blue, dark blue, black, white, red, and purple. Kathy pulls back her hair into a half pony tail. Oh…and Al has body back. And if you have seen the last episode (#51) then he looks like that.

"Ew." Ed said also in disgust.

"I know, and in Roy's office." Ashley just keep staring, witch is both weird and perverted. Then Ashley shouted,

"Hey! Get a room!" Witch made Kathy and Al stop. Kathy looked at Ashley angrily. (And if you read the truth of the crimson stone, yeah, well they don't fight as much as they do in the truth of the crimson stone one.)

Kathy went and smacked Ashley in the back of the head.

"Ow." Ashley said.

It was time to leave the office. Till Roy said,

"FullMetal, I need to talk to you."

Everyone but Ed left.

"What the hell do you want?" Ed asked.

XxX

In the dorm where Kathy, Ashley, and Al sat there.

_I should see what Roy wants to say to Ed. _Ashley thought. To Ashley, Roy as been acting funny around Ed.

_He acts like the way I acted when I just started liking…Crap! _Ashley thought.

"Gotta go to the bathroom." Ashley said.

"Why?" Kathy asked while sitting next to Al.

"Cause, I think I sense you guys are about to make out, so I'm going to throw up!" Ashley ran out of the room. Kathy and Al stared at each other.

"Do you want to?" Al asked.

"Sure." Kathy said. Al started putting his hand around Kathy's waist. Kathy started leaning closer to Al. Al goes straight into kissing Kathy not even knowing that Kathy was leaning towards him.

XxX

If you didn't know, Ashley was not going to the bathroom and throw up. Ashley went in front of Roy's office door.

"Okay." Ashley said under her breath, "I will just use my powers." Ashley closed her eyes and placed her waist and up threw the door. There Ashley opened her eyes and saw Ed and Roy kissing. Not just your normal make out kiss, but it was deep and passionate. Like they there on their honeymoon or something. Ashley gasped. Then returned to the other side of the door.

She was still so shock, she couldn't say a word.

Ashley walked into the dorm. There she saw yet another shocking moment. There was Al and Kathy kissing passionately and deeply just like Ed and Roy were, but on a couch. Ashley shut the door so she was in the hall way. Then she started to walked out. Once she got there she screamed,

"WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE TODAY! Why is everyone making out. And why was Ed making out with Roy!" Ashley just found out that the person she likes (yes, she does) is gay! God Dimmit! What a concept.

XxX

Roy and Ed stopped kissing to take a breath. Ed had a puzzled face.

"Um…Um…I have to go." Ed stuttered. Ed ran out.

_That was weird…and enjoyable… _Ed thought. Ashley, still full of steam, bumped into Ed while Ed was walking to the dorm.

"Oh, hey Ed." Ashley said nervously, still thinking of that kiss that Roy and Ed shared.

"Hi Ashley. I was just going back to the dorm-" Ed said. Then was cut off by Ashley.

"DON'T DO IT!"

"What?"

"Kathy and Al are making out."

"Ew."

"I know."

_But you did it too _Ashley thought. Ashley and Ed walked to the dorm, even though Ashley said not to. Ed knocked on the door.

"Don't knock on the door, lets surprise them!" Ashley said playfully.

"Ew, I don't want to see them making out." Ed complained.

"Well you-" then Ashley stopped, she was almost going to say about her seeing Ed and Roy make out.

"What?"

"Um…Um…nothing. Nothing at all."

**That is the end of the chapter, I know somethings might sound confusing like, how does Kathy and Al love each other? well,they do, cause they meet**

**a while ago on a mission. got in love at first site, ed, al, kathy, and ashley all met about five months ago. hmmm...al and kathy, they rush, i bet. please**

**R&R!**


	2. Ashley Knows

-----Chapter 2: Ashley Knows-----

Al started pulling off Kathy's blue tank top. Then they started taking off each other clothes.

Then they hear a knock on the door.

"Don't answer the door" said Kathy

"Fine, I won't answer" said Al. You hear Ashley saying don't knock let's surprise them.

"I don't want to see them make out" Ed said.

"Shut up… damn they locked the door" Ashley said, while trying to open the door.

"Did you ever think they want privacy?"

"No."

XxX

Later that day, Al and Kathy finally came out their room. Fully dressed, thank god.

"Took you long enough." Ashley said.

"Shut up." Kathy yelled. Then Riza walked over to everyone.

"Hi guys." Riza said.

"Hi." everyone said back.

"Oh, FullMetal, Roy wants to see you."

"Again?" Ed complained.

"Don't ask me." Ed started to walk to Roy's office. Once Ed reached the door. He saw Ashley run to him.

"DON'T DO IT!" Ashley yelled.

"Why? Is Roy making out some one now?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"Not now, but later."

"What?"

"I saw god dammit!"

"Saw what?" Ashley walked up to Ed and…SLAP!

"What the hell was that for!" Ed asked. Ashley shook her head.

"God your dumb." Ashley walked away.

_I saw you make out with Roy…_ Ashley thought

XxX

Ed walked into Roy's office. Roy walked up to Ed. Then Roy started kissing Ed.

Ashley decided to spy on Ed and Roy.

"Ew, their making out again."

She went into the hallway and into the dorm. Al and Kathy weren't there.

"Thank god." Ashley said to her self. Ashley plopped on the couch then jumped up. She just remembered Kathy and Al were making out there.

"Ew." Ashley said to herself. She walked into her and Kathy's bedroom. She again plopped on one of the beds.

XxX

Ashley was still on the twin sized bed thinking. The only light around her was the moonlight. It was late and neither Ed nor Al and Kathy were back. Then Ashley heard the door open. Then Kathy laugh.

"Oh, it is just them." Ashley joked. Kathy walking into the bedroom.

"Hey Ashley." Kathy said.

"G'night sis." Ashley said then lied in bed facing the wall. Kathy got ready for bed then went under the covers. Kathy yawned and was just about to sleep when Ashley yelled.

"Ed is gay!"

"What the hell?" Kathy asked.

"I saw him."

"Saw who?"

"Ed."

"What happened."

"I saw him making out with Roy." Kathy started to laugh. Then after a couple minutes stopped.

"Your joking, right?"

"No." Kathy began to laugh again. Then immediately stopped.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I look through the walls."

"Ashley you shouldn't be spying."

"Well…um…fuck you!"

"Ashley!"

"Sorry. G'night." Ashley lied back down. Kathy did the same and fell asleep.

XxX

Al decided to see what Roy wanted with Ed. So he left the dorm and went to Roy's office. When he got to Roy's office he tried to get in but it was lock.

"I wonder why Roy would lock the door if he's only talking to Ed." Al said.

XxX

Ashley woke up. She was just thinking almost all night. She walked to the door. Opened it and went out to the living room.

"I wonder if Ed is home." Ashley asked herself. She walked to Ed and Al's room. Ashley opened up their door a crack. To Ashley's surprise neither Al nor Ed was in their room. Ashley shut the door.

"I wonder why Ed and Al are gone." Ashley thought to herself. Then Ashley sat on the couch, she had totally forgot what happened on there earlier.

"Okay," Ashley said out loud, "I know maybe Ed is with Roy…ew…but! What about Al. And I mean Kathy is still sleeping, so something must be up."

Then there was a dead silence.

"This is weird." Ashley said then a voice yelled,

"Shut up!" Witch that voice was too familiar to Ashley, it was Kathy.

"Fine! It is just Al and-" Then Kathy rushed out of the room.

"Al is gone?"

"Yes but-"

"I cant believe he is gone! And without me!"

"Shut up! Ed is gone too."

"Who care about Ed!"

"Well- I think he is with Roy."

"Roy? Not again."

"I know, it is too gay."

"Yeah."

Then Al walked into the room.

**Okay, end of chapter 2. So...like yeah, it is wierd but, yeah... so please R&R**


	3. Al finds out

-----Chapter 3:Al finds out Ed is gay-----

Al had just walked into the room.

"Hey shouldn't you guys be sleeping?" Al asked.

"Maybe." Ashley said.

"So where were you?" Kathy asked.

" I went to check where Ed was but he's still with Roy and the weird thing is that the door is locked." Al said.

"Maybe, that because Roy and Ed are making out." Ashley said.

"Wait that would mean that Ed's gay?" Al asked.

"I told you he's not gay Ashley now I'm going to bed goodnight." said Kathy. Kathy walked into their room. Ashley face Al.

"You believe me, right?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, you don't have any proof." Al said.

"Yes, I do." Ashley said while pulling on Al's arm.

"Where are you taking me!"

XxX

Ashley and Al walked in front of Roy's door.

"Its locked." Al said.

"Yeah. I know." Ashley said.

"So how are you going to prove Kathy wrong?"

"Watch and learn." Ashley closed her eyes and went through the wall from her waist up. There was Ed sleeping on Roy, like Roy was some pillow. While Roy was still up stroking Ed blonde hair. Roy shot his head to look at the door, then Ashley got pulled out. Al was the one who pulled Ashley out.

"How the hell did you do that?" Al asked.

"Um…um…so yeah, Ed was sleeping. He looked so cute- I mean, so yeah, they…um…got to go!" Ashley yelled. Then ran to her dorm.

XxX

Ashley and Al walked back to the dorm. They walked into Kathy and Ashley's room. Ashley woke Kathy up.

"You know you need to stop waking me up." Kathy said.

"Yea, shut up and listen to what I have to say." Ashley said..

"Fine, I'll listen to you still believing Ed's gay." Kathy said.

"Ed is gay and when I went though the wall I saw Ed laying on Roy and Roy was playing with Ed's hair it's so cute!"

"How can Ashley go though walls?" Al asked.

"It's a long story" Kathy said.

XxX

Ashley sat on the couch.

"You should go to bed." Al said.

"I know, but I am going to wait for Ed." Ashley said.

"Fine." Al walked into his room.

It seemed like forever Ashley was waiting for Ed, she even dozed off now and then.

"He wont come back." Ashley said. Ashley got off the couch and started to walk towards her door. Then the door opened. Ashley shot her head around to see the person's face. It was Ed. Ashley walked up to him. Then slapped him…again.

"What the hell?" Ed asked.

"Why are you so late?" Ashley asked sounding like Ed's mom.

"Get off my back, I am going to bed."

"I saw you."

"Saw me?"

"I know your gay god dammit!"

"What?"

"I saw you, making out with Roy."

"How?"

"Don't mind about that."

"I am leaving." Ed opened up the door to go into the hallway.

"Don't you walk out on me!" Ed slammed the door and walked out. Kathy and Al came out side.

"Its two o' clock in the morning." Kathy said while yawning.

"Yeah, what is with all the noise?" Al asked.

"It was Ed." Ashley answered.

"That doesn't sound good." Kathy said.

"I know,"

"What happened?"

**So, this chapter is short, but yeah. It seems Ashley confessed to ed that she saw him and Roy. Please R&R. no flames please!**


	4. Ashley goes crazy

-----Chapter 4: Ashley goes crazy-----

**Kathy: Kathy rules**

**Ashley: You wish**

**Kathy: shut up!**

**Ed: Lets just go back to the stupid story.**

**Ashley: Well at least I am not gay!**

**Ed: Shut up!**

**Al: …**

XxX

"you want to know what happened?" Ashley said.

"Yea" Al and Kathy said.

"Well, I told Ed that I knew he was gay." Ashley said

"and what did he say?" Al asked

" well, he said 'what' and I said 'I saw him make out with Roy'." Ashley said.

"Really, I still don't believe you. You know what I want proof." Kathy said

" I'll show you proof tomorrow when Roy asks to talk to Ed." said Ashley.

XxX

The next day…

They were all about to leave when Roy asked to talk to Ed. They were down the hall from Roy's office.

"So, Kathy you want proof that Ed is gay?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I want proof want you think I'm just asking to annoy you." said Kathy.

"Alright I'll show you proof." said Ashley.

So then Ashley started pulling on Kathy.

"Al are you coming? " said Kathy, then Kathy started pulling on Al.

"What was the point of asking if you just going to pull on me?" Al asked.

"Shut up you lovebirds." Ashley said.

"Shut up and come on." said Kathy.

They were in front of Roy's office. Ashley closed her eyes and went though the door. Then someone pulled her out.

"Hey! Who pulled me out?" Ashley asked.

"I did stupid." Kathy said, "now I want proof that your boyfriend's gay."

"Just knock on the stupid door." Al said.

"I bet it is locked." Ashley said.

XxX

Ed was making out with Roy, of course.

Ed took of Roy's jacket. They stopped kissing to take a breath.

"I love you." Roy said. Ed's face turned bight red.

"Um…I love you too." Ed confessed. Roy went and kissed him. Ed stroked Roy's short black hair.

Meanwhile…

Ashley stood outside the door. She heard those words that Roy and Ed said to each other. Yeah, she was mad. She kicked Roy's office door.

"Damn you!" she yelled out for no reason. Kathy and Al were just standing next to her, and yes, they did hear those words too.

"Okay, your right." Kathy said.

"He is gay." Al finished Kathy's sentence.

Ashley angrily knocked on their door.

"You two stop making out and open the door!" Ashley yelled. The door opened. Ed was just standing there. Then Al yelled,

"Brother! How come you never told me you were gay!"

"What!" Ed asked.

"Oh my god! Stop saying that!" Ashley yelled, "The joke is up, we all saw you." Kathy and Al stared at Ashley.

"Okay," said Ashley, "I saw you guys, but! We all heard you guys talking."

"Haha!" Kathy laughed at Ashley, "Your boyfriend is gay!"

"Shut up Kathy! God!" Kathy was still laughing.

XxX

Everyone was in the dorm.

"You never told us you were gay." Ashley said to Ed.

"Just get off my back, okay?" Ed yelled back.

"I wont, I mean, you making out with a guy…ew."

"Shut up!"

"That's even grosser then Al and Kathy snuggling."

"Hey!" Kathy and Al yelled.

"Well it is. I mean Ed, the next time Roy wants to talk to you, I am coming."

"Fine." Ed said.

"Good." Ashley said.

XxX

Everyone was walking around the city, since, they had nothing else to do.

"I'm bored." Kathy complained.

"Deal with it." Ashley said.

They walked passed Havoc. Ashley stopped their walking to greet him.

"Hey Havoc." Ashley said.

"Oh, hey!" Havoc said back.

"We are just walking around. You want to join us?"

"No, I have to go back to work. Oh, and Roy says he wants to talk to you Ed."

"Again?" Ed complained, but it sounded like he was just acting, like he really wanted to talk to Roy. Or maybe some thing different.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled angrily, "Why does Roy always want to talk to Ed, and not me! I want to talk to him!" Ashley complained.

"Sorry, but he just asked for Ed." Havoc said.

"Too bad, because I am coming too." Havoc looked at Ashley like she was crazy.

"Okay than…" Havoc walked away.

XxX

Ashley and Ed went to Roy's door.

"I wont allow you guys to make out." Ashley said while knocking on the door.

"I get a hint that you are jealous." Ed joked.

"Me! Um…no! Ew…no! No way!" Ed just stared at me. Yet no one answered the door.

"I believe you do."

"WHAT! No! Ew. Your gross!" Ashley knocked on the door again.

Still…no answer…

Ashley sighed.

"He is waiting for you to open it." Ashley said.

"Really?" Ed asked.

"Ew, I hate to imagine what would happen if you open the door."

"What do you think?"

"Um…I am going. I will leave you guys alone. I don't know why I flipped like that. I actually agree with you two becoming a couple. Yeah…so…gotta go."

Ashley walked off, but at one point she looked behind her and saw Ed opening the door.

**Please R&R, and yes, this chapter is wierd but still...no flames...thanks.**


	5. Untitled

-----Chapter 5:-----

**Hia peoples! This is a weird story, right? Hehe! I like writing stories like this! So, just to warn you, even though Ashley said she doesn't care about Ed, um, yeah- lets just start the story!**

Ashley started walking to the dorm.

_I wonder what Ed and Roy are doing…wait I already know what their doing. I'm just going to bug Kathy and Al. _Ashley thought.

Ashley went to the dorm.

"Hey what's your gay boyfriend doing?" asked Kathy.

"Shut up! I told you that I don't like Ed." said Ashley.

"That's not what you said when you met Ed." Ashley's face turned red.

"Wait! Ashley likes Ed?" Al asked.

"Yes, Al where have you been?" asked Kathy.

"No, I don't like Ed. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like Ed!" said Ashley.

"Sure, you don't like Ed. I think you just saying that because Ed gay." Said Kathy.

"Shut up!" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley likes a gay guy. Ashley likes a gay guy!" joked Kathy.

"Shut up! I'm leaving. I can't stand you guys. I was suppose to bug you guys. Not you bug me!" said Ashley

"Bye, see ya later." said Kathy and Al

XxX

Ed fell asleep on the couch. Roy was revising and signing papers. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roy said with his best strong voice.

Ashley opened the door.

"Hi Roy! I just wanted to ask-" Ashley said, then stopped when she saw Ed sleeping. Roy knew Ashley was staring at Ed.

"Yeah, he just fell asleep there." Roy said.

"Yeah, he does sleep a lot." Ashley said. She sighed.

"So, what do you want?"

"So- how are you two doing?"

"What?"

"I mean, how is your relationship going?"

"Relationship?"

"Yeah, well you guys were making out. And I told Ed that I agree on you two being together."

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah, I guess. Well got to go…um…bye Roy." Ashley looked at Ed, "And bye Ed." Ashley walked out of the office.

She walked to the dorm. Then she tried to open the door…but…it was locked.

"Dammit! Why in gods name are you guys doing!"

XxX

In the dorm. Al started taking off Kathy's blue tank top. Then they started making out. Then they heard Ashley saying

"Dammit why in gods name are you doing in there?"

"Hey, what do you want?" asked Al.

"I like to get in my room." said Ashley.

"Too bad your not aloud to go into you room." said Kathy.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled, "I could just use my powers and go through the wall."

"Um…You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"You just don't."

"Fine, I don't want to talk to you any way."

"Okay, bye!"

XxX

Ed stood in front of Roy, Ed was about to leave.

"See ya later." Roy said to Ed.

"Ya." Ed said back. They kissed goodbye.

That whole time Ashley was standing outside the door, her right hand up and was about to knock on their door. Ed opened the door.

"Oh, hey Ashley." Ed said.

"Why are you always here?" Roy asked.

"Well I don't have anything to do. I was just bored, I mean Kathy and Al are doing something in our dorm." Ashley complained.

"And you think we are not doing anything here."

"Oh, I forgot."

"Come on Ashley," Ed said, "Lets go bug Kathy and Al."

"Why Ed, are you reading my mind?" Ashley and Ed laughed. Then Roy fake coughed to get both of their attention.

"Roy, do I sense a hint of jealously?" Ashley joked.

"What! Me…no!"

"Don't worry Roy," I grabbed Ed's hand, "I will take good care of him."

XxX

Ashley and Ed were in front of their dorm.

"Hey Ed, I got and idea. Why don't you knock on the door?" asked Ashley.

"Why me? Why not you? I mean you're her sister." said Ed.

"Well you're his brother. Oh fine I'll knock. Happy?" asked Ashley. Then Ashley knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Al

"Ashley and Ed. Now put n your clothes, unlock the door, and let us in because if you don't I will go though this wall and I don't think you want that." said Ashley.

"I'll think about. How bad do you want to get in?" asked Kathy.

"Let me in now!" yelled Ashley.

"Fine I'll let you in." said Kathy.

Al and Kathy put their clothes on and let in Ed and Kathy.

XxX

That night…

Everyone was in bed. Ashley and Kathy were both fast asleep when they both heard their door open. The light from the living room shined into the bed room.

"Ah, the light." Ashley joked. She pulled the covers over her head. Then you heard Kathy moan.(cause Al just woke her up)

"What do you want?" Kathy asked angrily. Ashley took off her covers. The person that woke both of them up was Al.

"Yeah, what do you want Al?" Ashley asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Shut up." Al said at Ashley.

"God don't yell at me." Ashley said. Al and Kathy exchanged whispers in each other's ears. Kathy giggled, "Ew! Get a room!" Ashley complained. Al and Kathy stared at Ashley.

"We are in a room." Kathy said.

"Yeah, but not my room." They still just stared at her, "Fine! I will go outside."

Ashley went into the living room and shut the door behind her. Ashley relaxed on the couch.

_I wonder if Ed is sleeping? _Ashley thought. Ashley just got an idea. She walked to Ed's door. Ashley knocked. No answer. Then knocked harder.

"Ed?" Ashley asked. Still no answer. She opened the door. Ed was sleeping, "Aw." Ashley said. Then Ashley shook her head.

_I shouldn't have said that, I mean I just told everyone that I hated him _Ashley thought. She walked up to Ed's bed and sat down. Ashley poked him. He didn't say anything. Poke. Still didn't say anything.

"Wake up." Ashley said to annoy him. Ed's eyes opened.

"What do you want?" Ed asked.

"Well…um…so like Al and Kathy are in my room, so can I sleep here?"

"I don't care." Ashley plopped on Al's bed and fell asleep.

XxX

The next day…

They were all just sitting on the couch in the dorm.

"So Kathy what were you doing with Al?" said Ashley

"none of your business" said Kathy

"So what ere you doing with Ed" said Al

"I wasn't doing anything with Ed. He's gay. He's with Roy. How could you think of that?" said Ashley

"Well, you were talking about me and Kathy. So I decided to bug you about you and Ed." said Al

"it's very to think about it. You just think about it." said Al

"I'm bored" said Kathy

"your always bored" said Ashley

Kathy started throwing pillow at Ashley. Then they started having a pillow fight.


	6. The Plan

Your Eyes

Chapter 6: The Plan

**Ashley: I rock!**

**Kathy: You wish.**

**Ed: Are we going to start the stupid story or not?**

**Al: Your just mad because your gay.**

**Ashley: Yeah. We really should start the story now though.**

**Kathy: Yeah okay. On with the story.**

XxX

The next day...

Ashley and Ed were walking around town since they had nothing to do and everyone else was busy.

"Hey Ed, can I ask you something?" said Ashley.

"Like what?" replied Ed.

"What do you see in Roy? He's not that cute if you ask me." said Ashley

"Shut up. At least I have a boyfriend unlike some people." said Ed.

"I just haven't found the right guy for you information. I'm still looking for a guy. Actually I met this one guy that was pretty cute." said Ashley.

"Yeah right. What is his name?" said Ed,

"You want to know his name?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah. What you think i'm asking for my health?" asked Ed.

"You could be for all we know. So anyway, want to know his name?" asked Ashley.

"Yes. now are you going to tell me his name or not?" said Ed.

"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you his name. His name is umm Matt." answered Ashley.

"So, what does he look like?" asked Ed.

"What are you jealous?" asked Ashley.

"Not me. What do I have to be jealous about anyway? I just think your lying. That's all." asked Ed.

"Why would I be lying?" asked Ashley.

"Well, it just sounded like you had to think of a name for the guy. That's all." answered Ed.

"You want to go bug Kathy and Al?" said Ashley.

"Sure. why not? Let's go." said Ed. Ashley and Ed then started walking to their dorm.

XxX

Ashley and Ed were infront of their dorm, Ashley was trying to open the door.

"What's wrong?

"I can't open the stupid door." said Ashley who was getting frustrated.

"Tell them to stop." said Ed.

"Why me? Why not you? It's your brother." said Ashley.

"So, it's your sister." said Ed.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" asked Ashley.

"You pulled me away from him. Remember? So are you going to yell at them or not?" said Ed.

" Will you two get your clothes on and open the stupid door." yelled Ashley.

"What you want?" said Kathy.

"Me and Ed want to come in, Now open the stupid door and let us in." said Ashley.

After a few minutes...

After a couple minutes Ed and Ashley were aloud in.

"Hey Ed, why aren't you with your boyfriend?" asked Kathy.

"Ashley won't let me see him." said Ed.

"Hey Ashley, your jelous about Ed having a boyfriend and you don't?" asked Al.

"No way. Why would I be jelous? I mean Roy isn't even that cute. So what do I have to be jelous of?" Answered Ashley. Ashley then heard Kathy laughing and she turned her head towards Kathy. "What the heck are you laughing about?" asked Ashley.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'll tell you later." said Kathy.

XxX

That Night...

Ashley was in her room just about to go to bed when she saw Kathy walk in and then sat on her bed.

"So tell me why you were laughing earlier?" asked Ashley.

"Oh that. How bad do you want to know?" asked Kathy.

"Oh come on. Just tell me, Please.I'll do anything." begged Ashley.

"Ok. How about you tell me that you like Ed." Said Kathy.

"Just tell me. You're being really annoying right now." said Ashley.

"All right. I think I know why you wouldn't let Ed go see Roy?" said Kathy.

"Tell me why I would let him visit Roy. Maybe I just wanted to hang out with Ed. Like old times. " said Ashley.

"That is not the reason. We both know it. We both know the reason is that you like Ed and you hate that Roy and Ed are dating. Hey, you know what you should do?" said Kathy.

"What should I do?" asked Ashley.

"Doesn't Russel like you?" said Kathy.

"Russel Tringham?" Asked Ashley.

"Yea him. Didn't he ask you out when we went to Xintine? Right before we left and you said no to him because you thought Ed liked you or something stupid like that. " said Kathy.

"Oh my gosh. Ya I remember now. I told him no because uh...i don't remember why I said no." answered Ashley.

"You never remember." said Kathy.

"Shut up. Stupid being so annoying. Just tell me the stupid plan." said Ashley.

"All right. This is what you're going to do. You are going to write a letter to Russel saying that you change your mind about going out with him. Ask him to come to central so you two can talk. Ed will see you two together and get jelous." said Kathy.

"That is a great plan. You actually said something smart for once." said Ashley.

"Hey!" yelled Kathy. Kathy then threw a pillow at Ashley and a pillow fight started untill they heard someone knock on the door.

"Kathy, you get it. It's probably your boyfriend." said Ashley.

"Fine, I'll get it. you lazy idiot." said Kathy. Kathy got out of bed and opened the door to see Ed at the door. Ed came in and sat on Kathy's bed. "That's my bed you idiot." Whined Kathy.

"There's enough room for you to sit down you idiot." said Ed.. Kathy then sat on the other side of her bed.

"So, what do you want. We were busy." said Ashley.

"Yea, I could tell from all the noise you were making from the pillow fight." said Ed.

"We weren't that loud." said Kathy.

"Yea, you were. I could hear you from my room." said Ed.

"Kathy, I told you to be not so loud." said Ashley.

"You never told me that." said Kathy

"Well... um I was thinking about telling you that." said Ashley.

"Sure, you were. " said Kathy sarcastically.

"Anyway, why did you come over here Ed?" asked Ashley.

"To tell you two to shut up. Why don't you two go to sleep now?" asked Ed.

"Yea, I was just thinking about it. Now you two." said Ashley. Ashley then lyed down in her bed and started going to sleep.

"I can't" answered Kathy.

"And why not?" said Ed.

"Because your on my bed you idiot." said Kathy

"Oh yeah. Well night. See ya later." said Ed. Ed then got up and left the room and Kathy lyed down to fall asleep.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
